Antonio Dawson
Antonio Dawson is a former vice detective on Chicago Fire and now a senior detective for the Intelligence Unit on Chicago P.D.. He briefly worked as the Chief Investigator for the Cook County State’s Attorney's Office on Chicago Justice. Biography Antonio joined the CPD at a young age and after passing the academy, had Trudy Platt as his Field Training Officer. He pulled Platt out of the line of fire when she was shot during shootout. Dawson soon showed his abilities to ranking officers and was quickly assigned to the VICE unit and worked with them for a few years before transferring. Hank Voight recruited Dawson into the Intelligence Unit because of his determination and honesty. They had somewhat of a strained partnership at first, but soon figured out how to work together. Antonio resigned from the CPD after receiving a job offer from Peter Stone. He rejoined CPD after he found that the job wasn't really what he wanted. Gallery AntonioDawson1.jpg|Chicago Fire AntonioDawson2.jpg|Chicago P.D. AntonioDawson3.jpg|Chicago Justice Appearances *'Chicago Fire' (7 seasons, 47 episodes): **'Season 1': Professional Courtesy • Hanging On • Rear View Mirror • A Little Taste • Nazdarovya! • Retaliation Hit • Leaders Lead • Let Her Go **'Season 2': A Problem House • Prove It • A Nuisance Call • Joyriding • You Will Hurt Him • Not Like This • Shoved In My Face • Virgin Skin • A Dark Day • One More Shot **'Season 3': Three Bells • I Am The Apocalypse • We Called Her Jellybean • Category 5 • Spartacus **'Season 4': Let It Burn • Your Day Is Coming • When Tortoises Fly • Short and Fat • The Path of Destruction • The Sky Is Falling • All Hard Parts • On the Warpath • I Will Be Walking • Where the Collapse Started **'Season 5': The Hose or the Animal • Scorched Earth • That Day • Lift Each Other • One Hundred • An Agent of the Machine **'Season 6': A Man's Legacy • The Whole Point of Being Roommates • Slamigan • Hiding Not Seeking • Looking for a Lifeline • The Chance to Forgive • Where I Want To Be **'Season 7': Make This Right *'Chicago P.D.' (6 seasons, 115 episodes): **'Season 1': Stepping Stone • Wrong Side of the Bars • Chin Check • Now Is Always Temporary • Thirty Balloons • Conventions • The Price We Pay • Different Mistakes • A Material Witness • At Least It's Justice • Turn the Light Off • 8:30 PM • My Way • The Docks • A Beautiful Friendship **'Season 2': Call It Macaroni • Get My Cigarettes • The Weigh Station • Chicken, Dynamite, Chainsaw • An Honest Woman • Prison Ball • They'll Have to Go Through Me • Assignment of the Year • Called In Dead • Shouldn't Have Been Alone • We Don't Work Together Anymore • Disco Bob • A Little Devil Complex • Erin's Mom • What Do You Do • What Puts You on That Ledge • Say Her Real Name • Get Back to Even • The Three G's • The Number of Rats • There's My Girl • Push the Pain Away • Born Into Bad News **'Season 3': Life Is Fluid • Natural Born Storyteller • Actual Physical Violence • Debts of the Past • Climbing Into Bed • You Never Know Who's Who • A Dead Kid, a Notebook and a Lot of Maybes • Forget My Name • Never Forget I Love You • Now I'm God • Knocked the Family Right Out • Looking Out for Stateville • Hit Me • The Song of Gregory Williams Yates • A Night Owl • The Cases That Need to Be Solved • Forty-Caliber Bread Crumb • Kasual with a K • If We Were Normal • In a Duffel Bag • Justice • She's Got Us • Start Digging **'Season 4': The Silos • Made a Wrong Turn • All Cylinders Firing • Big Friends, Big Enemies • A War Zone • Some Friend • 300,000 Likes • A Shot Heard Round the World • Seven Indictments • Emotional Proximity **'Season 5': Reform • The Thing About Heroes • Promise • Snitch • Home • Fallen • Care Under Fire • Politics • Monster • Rabbit Hole • Confidential • Captive • Chasing Monsters • Anthem • Sisterhood • Profiles • Breaking Point • Ghosts • Payback • Saved • Allegiance • Homecoming **'Season 6': New Normal • Endings • Bad Boys • Ride Along • Fathers and Sons • True or False • Trigger • Black And Blue • Descent • Brotherhood • Trust • Outrage • Night in Chicago • Ties That Bind • Good Men • The Forgotten • Pain Killer • This City • What Could Have Been • Sacrifice • Confession • Reckoning *'Chicago Justice' (1 season, 13 episodes): **'Season 1': Fake • Uncertainty Principle • See Something • Judge Not • Friendly Fire • Dead Meat • Double Helix • Lily's Law • Comma • Drill • AQD • Fool Me Twice • Tycoon *'Law & Order: SVU' (1 season, 1 episode): **'Season 17': Nationwide Manhunt Category:Chicago Fire characters Category:Chicago P.D. characters Category:Chicago Justice characters Category:Characters Category:Dawson family Category:Police officers